


Too Much of a Good Thing

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, More like Yagami is Kimutaku if he was a fucking degenerate, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Fumiya could say that he was simply infatuated with the famous idol, Yagami Takayuki, but love is just an easier word to say.
Relationships: Sugiura Fumiya/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god this has nothing to do with Kimura Takuya, but all I'm saying that reading SMAP fics bc there is no fucking Judgement fics wasn't a good substitute in the slightest. 
> 
> It did give me the idea of Yagami being an idol just like the man who plays him. Because I think it's funny and I'm also a horny piece of shit
> 
> Shout out to @carriejack03 for doing this idea alongside with me
> 
> Also since Emi ain't dead Sugiura is being called by his given name.

Posters came cheap when you could get them first print. Magazines were too when you got them right as they came into the store. Fumiya never had to worry about missing out on a new magazine that just so happen to have his face on the cover, or a few pages inside with him in a suggestive pose. Dark brown eyes staring longingly at the viewer. A playful smile, his top center teeth peaked past his lips, like a cute little bunny.

He’d be at the convenience store first thing in the morning to get it. It’s so frequent he’s certain the regular morning shift employee there knew of his crush. He had never said a word asides from the normal retail robot talk, but there was a knowing look in his eyes when he saw who was on the cover.

He can’t be the only one though, he had so many people just like him who wanted him.

Fumiya was in love with a man he couldn’t have. Him and so many others. 

Fumiya tried balancing out his obsession with the rationalization that he knows he’s no better than all of the rest. Yagami was famous, super famous. There were poeple who had the same thoughts about him, the same dreams of meeting him, marrying him, fucking him (even if they’ll deny it). He lays in his bed with his room covered in posters of him, and ever since renovating his room to be a mini shrine to him, he found it so much easier to sleep. Each wall had at least least 10 posters and no less, some overlapping one another based on how much he liked them.

Fumiya owned all of his cd’s and dvds, all of them piled up in his bookcase from first release to latest.

Yagami was the perfect human. In every sense of the word. He was handsome, he could sing (Even when the other members of the band couldn’t), charming, sweet. Every variety show he was in he just stole the spotlight with that beautiful smile and wonderful charisma that made him who he was. He wasn’t human; he couldn’t be. No one could be so perfect.

To say Fumiya was in love with a man who he had never met was an understatement. Emi says he’s obsessed, and she was really exasperated when he had cut and dyed his hair red to look more like a member of all those boybands that are popular nowadays. And there were a lot, but none of them could top SPAM, or Yagami no less. It could be a placebo in every sense of the word, but it made him feel cooler, better. He wasn’t the man he was before he knew Yagami.

He could leave his home feeling confident, or just ignorant to how dumb he looked. He could go to classes and sit at his lectures without feeling self conscious. People complimented his hair, his fashion sense, his pretty face. It almost felt like he was in another man's shoes. He wasn’t Fumiya, the anxious geek with greasy unkempt hair and weighed less than a stack of paper-

Today was a big day. Joining the wall of posters upon poster, cut outs from magazines of words he simply had uttered that maybe had another picture of him on it, was an autograph. 

SPAM was having a concert in the Kamuro hills in 2 weeks. Hype was inherently big, and to ramp it up even more, practically making the entire female and homosexual male populous of Japan fucking braindead, all of the members are doing signing events. All of them on their own are fairly popular, but Yagami was the only one he really cared about, and there was no way in hell he was going to miss this.

Fumiya had been up debating on what he should wear. Even if he was getting nothing more than an autograph from him he still wanted to look his best. He shouldn’t wear one of his many t-shirts of him, that would be too much. He decided on something simple for today. Faded jeans and a white t-shirt. 

There’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Hey, how long are you going to hog the bathroom for? I need to get ready for work!” 

Shit. Sugiura groans before spitting out the foamy mess of toothpaste and spit into the sink, “Just a second.” He ducks his head below the sink and rinsed his mouth out beneath the running water before spitting that out as well. He comes back up, making sure he doesn’t look completely foolish before heading out the door.

Emi takes a look at him. This is probably the best looking he’s been in the ten years, “Ah, I see… dressing up like Sugiura again?”

“Come on, I can’t just go out looking like a mess.” He scratches the back of his hair, loose, yet well maintained. 

The intentional ‘I don’t care’ was totally in now.

“Yeah yeah, I thought you were going to meet Yagami today, not be him.”

Fumiya scoffs before gliding right past her. Yeah, such effort could be reserved for a person he could tangibly date, but that just wasn’t the case for him. A girlfriend? No woman or man could ever take his mind off his love. It would just be cruel to put someone through it, even another deluded fangirl.

Besides. If he’s going to see him in person he may as well look nice. Even if Yagami was to see him once and forget about him right after, he’s at least see a well groomed young man instead of some smelly homebody fujoshi. 

Sugiura is quick to grab all he needs. Jacket, wallet, ticket, and of course the postcard he wants Yagami to sign. Gazing at the Polaroid longingly, a dreamy smile spreads across his face. It’s a picture from a special concert, one of his more promiscuous performances where he wore a tight silk shirt with 3 buttons popped open, giving a nice view of his toned pectorals. He was certain there a photo with a nip slip but alas; he wasn’t lucky enough to have that.

It’ll look so much better with his signature on it. He hopes he doesn’t find his choice of photo too creepy.

Well, there’s always more obsessive people. Sugiura thinks to himself. 

He takes his phone out and checks the time. His heart nearly stops when he reads the numbers. 

“Fuck.” He slips the photo in his pocket and quickly rubs down stairs and out the door. It’s a perfect day out, with there being no chance cancelling due to weather would be happening. Honestly, Sugiura was expecting a lot more to have gone wrong. Like him losing his ticket last second, oversleeping and missing the train (There’d be one soon after, but lord knows how many love struck fans are attending, better not get stuck anymore than he would), Yagami getting into a horrible accident and not being able to attend-

Today would be perfect. 

Sugiura pants as he practically rushes through the turnstiles, pay pass in hand, and boards the train. Just as he though there were people just like him crowding the train, some of them less obvious than others about where they were going that day. A lot of girls, but plenty of guys too. Yagami and his group didn’t particularly pander to just girls, even if what they did certainly appealed to them more. Yagami was the least… shameless. Playing up his dirty mind on the camera and whenever he was on some podcast. He’d kiss his other bandmates on some variety show, and even has some sort of on going skit with his bodygaurd about what they do off camera. 

If only prime time TV censorship wasn’t a thing.

Sugiura sighed dreamily as he finds a spot that’s close to a pole so he can keep himself steady. He tones out the yammering of others by slipping his headphones on and putting on one of Yagami’s songs. 

The least he can hope for is that he doesn’t pass out in front of Yagami when it’s finally his turn. He can see it now. No matter how scripted his emotions may be when they look at each other, that smile that’s for him and only him would allow Sugiura to die happily.

…

Wearing this jacket might’ve been a mistake. 

The building was hot, crammed with people despite the organizers best efforts to space people out. Sugiura’s dark jacket was soaking up heat like a sponge, and at this rate he was worried that all the sweat would mess up his hair and make it frizzy. 

“Next!’

“Hel- oh my god, you came in here lookin’ like that?! HAHAHAHA!’

Yagami’s cruel laughter would haunt his dreams for years to come

Sugiura shakes his head. No, he thinks to himself, you’re just nervous. 

Today will be fine.

Is it mean to look at some of the other girls and feels better about himself. One of them, a girl with dark greasy hair and thick rimmed glasses reminds of himself a few months before. Back then, he would’ve never thought he would be in a large crowd, all for some dumb pretty face.

The line moves forward just enough to knock him out of his thoughts. Come on Sugiura, now's not the time to reminisce. 

It would take a while but he was getting closer. When he could see the edges of the table he felt his excitement bubble over what was socially acceptable. It was only then he realized he could’ve never guess how it’d feel to truly be in front of him, to see him with his own eyes.

The line gets closer. From what was a crawl minutes ago was now going so fast. Sugiura was almost panicking. 

He’s not ready… he’s not ready.

“Next.”

The girl in front of him walked away. Joy beaming from her face as she clutches her magazine now adorned with Yagami’s signature. 

There was nothing between them now. Sugiura walks forward.

“Hello there~”

The rate at which his dopamine receptors where firing was so fast, so powerful, that he isn’t sure if he’ll ever be able to feel pleasure again after this. He looks at Yagami, his melodic voice ringing in his ears, paired perfectly with those iconic lychee pink lips curved up in an inviting smile.

Time seems to slow down.

Sugiura smiles nervously, “H-hi.” He manages to croak out as he steps forward and fishes the post card out of his loose pocket and hands it over. “S-sign?”

Yagami raises a brow. ‘Yeah, that’s what I’m here for’. He can hear those words, sarcastic and hurtful on his tongue. 

They just play out so well in Sugiura’s panic filled mind.

Yagami takes the post card, god even when he grabs something it’s just so graceful. “And who should I make it out for?.” He says appreciatively as he begins to write his name with a flourish.

Fumiya’s mouth opens slightly, balancing on his lips was a mix between a ‘Su’ and a ‘Fu’. While seeing his given name written in his handwriting would be so beautiful, he can’t help but think of all that Yagami has made him into. Because of him he was popular, he had friends, he could leave the house…

“Su-sugiura…”

Yagami nods his head with a hum and quickly writes Sugiura, as permanent as a brand on someone's skin. 

Yagami won’t remember him.

“I-it’s so warm in here…”

What the fuck did he just say?

Yagami chuckles a little, “Isn’t it?” He looks up at him with those deep, brown eyes. The way the sun hits gives them a little honey colored glow around the iris and Fumiya feels like he’s going to melt. Isn’t it just like him to make awkward small talk. He’s sure he isn’t the only one.

Fumiya didn’t know there could be a man who makes everything look good. The way his eyes flick down to the picture of himself, how he writes everything on it with a flourish of his wrists. He must be hot too, there’s a dim sheen of sweat slicking his forehead.

What Sugiura would give just to lick it off for him and-

“And here we are.” Yagami slides the picture back towards Sugiura. The exchange was so short yet it felt like it lasted forever. 

“Oh uh… t-thank you.” Sugiura picks the photo up, “Thank you, thank you so-”

Next to the twist of their names sits a little heart.

The words are caught like his tongue had just been cut right out. His mouth sits agape as he looks back towards Yagami. His smirk grows at the corners, and he winks at him.

“T-thank you s-so, so- m-much…”

“Alright, next!”

Fumiya can barely bring himself to walk away, but he has to. This moment couldn’t last nearly as long as he could’ve ever wanted it too, but he sees Yagami’s bodygaurd walk over and he quickly moves himself along, clutching the picture so hard he was afraid he was going to rip it. 

Fumiya didn’t think it was possible to jack off to someone else's handwriting, but he also didn’t see himself as the type to ever jack off to idols in the first place. But leave it to Takayuki Yagami to make him rethink everything about himself and his preferences. Hell, he wasn’t even that into guys before (Then again he was never into girls that much, either). 

Fantasising about idols was so stupid, Fumiya had thought at one point. You didn’t even like the real them, just some carefully crafted persona made up by countless PR suits and flashy music videos to make the most generic human being possible. How could anyone say truthfully they’re in love with that? How can anyone do this with a clean conscious? 

Then he heard Yagami’s sweet voice over the radio while he was working one day. It made him feel things, and like fate he just so happen to see him on some variety show that night talking about the very same song he had listened to that day. Hearing him talk, the way he acted on television. 

His smile, his voice, his laughter, his hair lips eyes everything everything _everything_ \- just made Sugiura flip like a switch.

Over the next few weeks the collection of magazines and posters became so absurd Emi had said he had a problem. Whatever. It wasn’t a problem, it was just a crush.

He hides the photo in his pockets, wanting no harm to ever come to this post card until he got home.

\------------------

Light fills the hotel room when Yagami flicks up the light switch. He yawns, loudly, finally able to take a minute to breath after suppressing himself for hours on end. It’s not that he hated signing events but damn, sitting out in the sun all day left him just wanting to lay down in the nice air conditioned room all by himself.

He thinks of all the people that have walked by, all of them forming into a vague shape of a human. It was all the same in the end. Same kinds of people he will never have real insight of asides from the fact they showed up. He reaches into his pocket for a cigarette and walks over towards the balcony, lighting up along the way. The smoke burns his tongue and his throat, an irritating sensation that brought relief to his fried brain.

He looks out on Shibuya in deep thought. It’s a surreal feeling, it always will be. Having photos of himself handed back to him for him to sign. He doesn’t even remember posing for half of them, especially in the one that cute little red head gave him. It’ll be nice to unwind a little before him and his band perform in a few days. Some downtime is much needed.

He chuckles, taking another puff of his smoke. The chilly evening air feels nice against his skin.

He hopes he has the balls to call him.

\--------------------

Fumiya is thankful none of his family are in the way when he gets home. He calls out his normal ‘Kaerimasu’ before making a beeline over to his bedroom. 

His knees feel like jelly-he can’t even make it to his bed. His back presses against the door, he slowly slides down until he hits the floor, smirking widely as he slowly pulls the picture out of his pocket to admire his name. 

Yagami~ Oh Yagami… he can’t get him out of his mind, not for a single second. The way he looked today will forever be burned into his mind, like it had been etched on the back of his eyelids. No doubt he’ll be jerking off to that image of him alone for who knows how long. 

Soft curly black hair, nicely tanned skin, soft lips, a wonderful voice. There was nothing he couldn’t love about him.

_‘It’s not love’ Emi says, ‘It’s infatuation. God, you sound like the girls in my fucking class. Ohh my god Yagami-sannnnn! I love youuuu!’ You sound just like that, Fumiya.’_

But love was so much easier to say.

He looks at it again, and notices the shine of ink on another part of the letter. He looks over, and moves his finger way from what appeared to be numbers. A… a phone number? Why would Yagami have left a phone number with his autogra-

It didn’t take much to put two and two together. His brows furrow, and that cloud nine like feeling he was drowning in was quickly washed over with confusion, and then excitement, then fear. He couldn’t have been the only one he gave his number too, he thought. He could also be screwing with me, he thought not even a second later. 

He feels sweat go from a trickle to a full on stream as he stares at the number. He felt like he was going to ruin the picture with how wet his fingers were becoming.

He thinks long and hard and quickly comes to the conclusion. He’ll never know if he doesn’t try it, right?

He gulped again, and reaches into his pocket for his phone. It’s his horny pipe dream of being with Yagami and getting fucked by him that’s making him do this. His phone in his hand, he unlocks and quickly goes to the dial pad, entering the numbers slowly. 

What does he have to loose if he did call the number?

A fake number? Yeah, that would hurt a little bit. Would it kill his adoration for Yagami? Who knows? He can’t think clearly, that possibility that the number is real slowly outweighing all of his fear he has and he hastily plugs the rest of the number in before his thoughts can stop him.

He holds the phone to his ear. He hears one ring, two, three…

“Hello~”

Yagami’s voice, sweet and melodic, rings over the phone.

Fumiya feels his throat has been caught in a vice. It sure sounds like it when the only noises he can manage or intelligible gargles before he can finally croak out a singular ‘Hi.’.

Yagami giggles. “You’re that cute redhead from the signing today, right?”

Cute red head? Did Sugiura hear that right?

“Mmm, you said your name was Sugura, right?”

 _‘He remembered my name.’_ Sugiura thinks to himself, _‘He fucking remembered my name?!’_

“U-uh, yeah… I am…”

“Mm, Sugiura…” His voice breathy and low, hearing his name- albiet his fake one- on Yagami’s lips so sultry like makes Fumiya’s cock strain painfully against his jeans. Words that were only feasible in his imagination were being said right in front of him alongside the hum of static. 

What does he say now? That he’s his biggest fan? That he wants him to fuck his brains out until he can’t even remember his own name? He has to say something or else Yagami will think he’s weird!

“What are you doing right now?” 

Sugiura grips the phone so tight he might shatter the thing right there. 

“Wh-what? Me-me? Oh well uh… uhmmm… I just got home.” He looks at the photo, sweat on hi fingertips threatening to ruin the poloroid. “And I.. I saw your number on it and thought I’d… I’d see if it’s real… is all…”

“Hmm, I glad you did.” Yagami says. “I like cute boys like you. Shy, nice. Really hits all my buttons, y’know.”

“I… thank you.” Even if it’s like a dream come true. Fumiya is really at a loss as to what to say. 

“..You should talk more.”

“A- welll, I just don’t know what to say.”

"Really?"

"Well... what else can I say?" Fumiya's eyes darts up towards the ceiling, as if the phone was Yagami himself. he wouldn't be able to look at him head on like this. "That I'm your biggest fan? Nah, that would- that would be too cheesy..."

“Then talk about how sexy I am or something, jeez."

Fumiya barely thinks about the agressive, almost irritated tone in his voice. He just complies, “Well… you looked perfect today.” He closes his eyes, seeing the imagine of Yagami in that tight black shirt with the buttons undone, oh so similar to the picture he had given him, “All that skin… god, I wish I could show off that much.”

“Mmm, what’s stopping you?”

“Huh?”

“You look pretty, nnn, fucking cute y’know. Mmm… but I love modesty. I like you.”

Fumiya wanted to ask if he was joking, but he couldn’t. He also can’t muster up a thank you, either.

“Come on, don’t stay quiet on me. You’re my fan, nnn- right? What do you think of me doing to you?”

“Hahh…” Fumiya is so stiff, he can’t even start rubbing his aching cock. His whole body feels like stone. “I… I think of… sucking you off?”

“Oh? Is that all?” Yagami rasps, “Just sucking me off? Talk about vanilla.”

Hearing his disappointment over the phone, Sugiura quickly ups the ante, “I-I Think about dressing up like a girl!”

“Oh? Now we're talking.” Fumiya feels relief that he pique his interest again, “What else? Would you dress up like a girl and suck me off on stage if I asked?”

“W-what?!” A question like that hits Fumiya like a baseball to the face.

“Well, would you?” And yet Yagami’s calm, cool as a fucking cucumber tone doesn’t waver in the slightest.

“Well… m-maybe…” Yagami’s cock in his mouth. Him dressed like a girl while everyone watches him and just him suck his dick...Oh he’d make all of them so fucking jealous.

He smiles sheepishly, “I would…”

“Hmm… good…” Yagami moans, topping his words with a soft grunt. Sugiura gulps, the sounds, though subtle, were so hot to him. He almost sounded like someone in a porno.

“You know what I’m doing right now, Sugiura-kun?”

“W-what?”

Yagami chuckles, “I have my cock in my hand, and one finger up my ass.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me.” Yagami grunts, “God… you’re so fucking cute… couldn’t stop thinking of you when I gave you my number.” His breathing his harsh, and even through the phone Fumiya could tell he wasn’t lying at all.

“Don’t ya wanna fuck me? Fuck your favorite idol, Sugiura-kun?”

“Y--yes… Yes!” Fumiya clenches the phone tightly, eyes wide and pupils blown. He just wishes he could see Yagami now, fucking himself with his hand wrapped around that nice, tanned cock. He wishes he was there, doing it for him, fucking licking him up like thirsty fucking dog. He’ll do it for him, he’ll do anything for him.

“Mmm, good boy…are you touching yourself too?”

“Eh.” Sugiura was far too caught up in the moment to even think of it. Yagami chuckles.

“Ohhh, so selfish. It’s only me doing it? Well, I guess you don’t wanna fuck me then.”

“W-wait.”

“Heh, just kidding.” Yagami coos, “Get your cock out for me. Pretty please?”

With a little fumbling, Fumiya unbuttons his jeans and fishes his cock out of his pants. He’s already so hard, the head peering out of his foreskin, dripping pre. Yagami’s voice always had a way of making him rock hard in an instant. He’s surprised he didn’t cum right away when he heard Yagami moan like that, saying all of those dirty things, that Fumiya turned him on…

“O-okay.” Fumiya whispers.

“Hold it tightly, pretend it’s me… do you imagine it often, Sugiura-kun?”

“E-every fucking night.”

“Mmm, good… that’s what I like to hear. How big are you? I only have 2 fingers inside of me.”

“Ah… well…” He looks down at himself. He fills the palm of his hand at least, “I don’t know… n-no ones ever told me…”

“Oh? You’re a virgin?”

Embarrassment flushes Fumiya’s cheeks, stronger than the arousal that has consumed him for the past 10 minutes. Of course that simple fact about him couldn’t just go unmentioned. “Y-yeah… I… I’ve never been with a gi-girl.”

“Mmm, ain’t that just cute?” Yagami whispers. To Fumiya his words can’t help but come off as mocking. He wouldn’t blame him. Yagami probably has so many people at his feet, the thought of being a virgin must be so beneath him. 

“Wouldn’t that be nice thought? Your first time being spent with me?”

“Y-yes!” Sugiura cries, his cock throbs excitedly. Yagami’s ass squeezing around his cock, making him feel pleasure no one could ever bring him. Having Yagami all to himself…

“Cum for m-me… I’m so c-close!” 

Fumiya pumps himself harder, eyes clenched shut. Sweat prickles his forehead and drips down his pale cheeks. He can’t last long. Such wonderful noises, a vivid image of Yagami in his head to pair with the pressure around his cock. He grips himself harder, moaning right in the phone so Yagami can hear just how much he wants him.

“Good boy…”

Fumiya cums almost instantly, every knuckle in his fingers and his toes white and taught as their curl up, bundled tighter than a spool of string. Cum spurts from the cherry red tip of his cock, staining his hand and his shirt. 

“Ya-yagami!” He whines, his voice so loud that Emi could probably hear him from across the hall. 

Whatever, she isn’t having phone sex with her idol. She can suck it.

And like that, Fumiya’s body falls limp, panting hard. It’s only when he opens his eyes and sees the mess he left does he realize how much he had cum. It’s embarrassing, really, but that was the best feeling he’s ever had in his life. There’s no way actual sex could compare to that.

“We should meet…”

Sugiura looks at the phone in bewilderment, like he had forgotten he was holding onto it in the first place.

“W-what?” 

“I’m in town for a few days… mmm… wouldn’t hurt to try. You live close to Kamurucho?”

Fumiya falls back against the door again, eyes widened in bewilderment. “Y-yeah.”

“Hmm, perfect. Would’ve been a shame if you came all the way from Kyouto to see me.”

Yagami says that as if Sugiura wouldn’t totally make that trip anyway. 

“I’m staying at the Grand hotel there. There’s a park nearby that hotel… meet me there, around lunch time.”

“W-wait wait wait, just-” 

“Hmm?”

“Just hold up a second!” This is all going way to fucking well. Fumiya can’t help but be suspicious. “You’re, you’re an idol! You just can’t-”

“Can’t what?” Yagami sounds amused, “I have like, a massive wardrobe. I’ll just go in a costume. What, you think I hadn’t thought of that before?”

“We-well.”

“Jeez, no all us famous people are stupid. ‘Sides, I don’t run the risk of knocking a guy up.”

Sugiura stutters a little bit. Hearing all of this out of Yagami’s mouth feeling all the more surreal now that he can actually focus. 

“Meet me there around lunch time, m’kay? I promise I’ll be there. Oh… and wear a skirt for me, pretty boy, It’ll make me really happy.”

And that voice again. Fumiya feels like he’s going to melt into a puddle all over again. “O-okay.”

“Good, sweet dreams, Sugiura-kun.”

The line clicks. Fumiya’s arm falls like a dead weight, phone clattering on the floor as he stares up at the ceiling. His mind goes flat like a dead man's heart monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Kimutaku fact for the day: He was able to finish all the lines for Howl for Howls Moving Castle in only 3 hours
> 
> @MADVSC


End file.
